Question: Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 516& \\ \underline{-304}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Explanation: ${5}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$